


What Happens While It's Raining

by BulletProofMySoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Motels, Rain, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletProofMySoul/pseuds/BulletProofMySoul
Summary: Two contrasting occurrences with Dean and a female companion after a hunt, while it's raining.





	What Happens While It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much, but when I do it's never fluff. So, this is my first ever foray into that type of story. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.

She had been hunting with the Winchesters for about a year and now lived in the bunker with them. Before that, she had met them on two occasions. The first time was when the boys met up with Garth and her to talk through a particularly confusing case. The second time, they all ended up in the same haunted house. After scouring every inch of the huge, dilapidated plantation house together, they finally found the small artifact that the spirit was clinging to, burning it and sending the spirit to its resting place. But not before it sent a large crystal chandelier plummeting down right towards where Dean was standing. With a shout of his name and a violent shove to the right, she saved him from any harm coming to him from the heavy light display.

After giving Dean that helping hand, he offered for her to come along for some beers and burgers (and maybe some pie, too) at the nearest diner and the rest was history. She fit right in with both of the statuesque brothers. Giving them space when she could see the tension brewing, sharing a laugh when they joked around during meals, and giving them both another person to share the ups and downs of the hunter life with. She admired Sam's never fading kindness and optimism, even when he was really just pretending and putting on a brave face for Dean. She envied the look of love and protection that shone in Dean's eyes when he looked at his younger brother.  
She didn't have any family left, but she was beginning to feel like finally, she had found something akin to it. She realized she cared very deeply for the two of them, but there was something magnetic between her and Dean. Slowly but surely, they were starting to let each other in. First with firm but caring kisses after ensuring each other's safety after a hunt. Then falling asleep in each other's beds when they were too exhausted to care about who slept where. When it came to finally having sex together, having waited too long in both of their opinions, it started with the frantic tearing of clothes and pressing of bodies. It ended with the slow exploring of each other and the peaceful rest in each other's embrace.

\--------------------

Dean sent a hand signal her way. She nodded her head in agreement and understanding and then made her way as quietly as possible through the front door of a once-pretty farm house. Dean had taken the back door. With her machete held tightly, she inched her way across the wooden floor, holding her breath when a bright flash of lightning shone through the window and glinted across the blade.  
She jumped a little when she heard loud thumps and bangs coming from above. Dean must have found a second set of stairs. She rushed forward and held her stance ready to fight, as two vampires came storming down to the ground floor. There was only supposed to be three vamps in the pack! Somehow they had missed something because she could hear Dean still battling above her as the two males in front of her snarled as they came at her. 

She blocked hits from the first guy with one arm, whipping her machete back and forth to keep the second one out of hitting distance. She threw a high kick at the second one, not watching as he fell backward. Throwing a kick to the shin of the first one, she pulled back her blade and sliced his head off. But the time it took to do that was enough for the second vamp to get back up and he grabbed both of her arms from behind and flung her face first into the side of a doorway. Her cheekbone connected hard with the wood. The vamp shoved a knee into her back and ripped the machete from her hand. Grabbing her arms again he turned her around to face him. At the same time that she lifted her leg and kicked him backwards, he made a slashing movement with the arm holding the machete. The momentum of her kick saved her from a mortal wound, but the blade was still able to tear a vicious cut across her belly. She cried out as warm blood began to cascade quickly down, soaking her shirt and the waistband of her jeans. 

Dean came flying down the stairs, her name tearing from his lips. The vampire began to run for the door, but Dean's rage quickened his step and he ran straight into the man, sending him sprawling to the floor, the machete skittering out of his grasp. Dean quickly grabbed it, jumped onto the man and pushed the blade down into his neck until it cut through and into the floor.  
A moment passed before he stood up and rushed to her, peeling his plaid button up off his shoulders and firmly pressing it over her belly. Her blood soaked fingers gripped his tightly, trying to let him know that she would be just fine. She was hurt, but she was okay. He gave her a quick kiss and then wrapped his arms around her shoulder, guiding her around the dead bodies and out the front door.  
Rain had started pouring from the sky sometime during their fight. She squinted her eyes and released a gasp as they stepped out into the downpour. They made their way quickly to the car and as they approached, Dean ran to open her door and grabbed her arm firmly to help her in.  
With a question to confirm that she was still okay, he lifted the edge of his t-shirt to wipe away some of the blood and rain from his face. Lightning and thunder continued to disturb the sky. He then turned the key in the ignition and skillfully sped his way down the dirt turn off from the house and onto to the main road. The fairly quick drive back to the motel seemed much longer to her as her blood continued to soak through Dean's shirt.  
The car jolted to a stop in the parking space directly in front of their room. Dean dashed through the rain and quickly unlocked the motel door. He was at her side of the car before she knew it. He pulled her limp and weakening body to him and mostly carried her into the room and set her on the edge of the bed. Assurances of "You're going to be okay" came out in puffs of tense breaths.

She had begun to shiver from her wet body meeting the chilled air in the room and from loss of blood. He hurried over to his bag, pulling the first aid kit, towels, a bottle of whiskey and some pain pills from its depths. Dean went to his knees in front of her, lifting her chin to look in her eyes for a moment before he bent to take her shoes off. He then gave her two pills to swallow down with some whiskey before he began his task of fixing her up.

He asked her if she could stand and she mumbled her affirmation. Grabbing his forearm with her one free hand she began to stand, his other arm helping lift her up by the elbow. First, he started by unbuttoning her jeans, yanking the thick, wet material down her legs as gently as he could. He bent down and she placed her hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she lifted one foot at a time so he could rid her of her pants completely. Standing up, he gently pulled the hand away that held his shirt to her stomach. He took a pair of scissors and cut through the middle of her shirt, pulling it down her shoulders and tossing both of the blood soaked garments to the floor. 

He stepped around her and pulled down the blanket and sheet from the top of the bed, placing a towel down to help catch the blood still seeping from her stomach. She moved to sit down on the side of the bed and he lifted her legs up and onto the mattress, helping her lay flat. As she was still shivering he quickly tucked the blankets around her legs.  
Grabbing the first aid kit, another towel and the bottle of whiskey he knelt by the bed. She took a few deep pulls from the fiery liquid as he wiped up as much of the pooling blood as he could. Giving her fingers a tight squeeze, he poured alcohol over the slash in her skin and she gave a sharp whine of pain as her body jolted from the shock. 

He released his grip on her fingers and picked up the needle and thread. He gave her a second to prepare herself and then pierced the needle through her skin for the first stitch. She released a shaking breath through her teeth as he pulled the string taught and then dug her fingernails into the mattress to ground herself. He continued piercing and pulling, small grunts and cries erupting from her lips, her brows scrunched together, a few tears leaking down each of her pale cheeks.  
As he finished she could feel herself falling into the fuzzy lull of semi-consciousness. She let her heavy eyes fall closed as she felt him pull the blanket up to cover the rest of her still chilled body. A huge crash of thunder sounded. Her body tensed and then relaxed again, as the thin walls of the motel shook. She vaguely heard him moving about the room, washing up at the sink, changing out of his own wet clothes. She pried her eyes open and called his name, the sound coming out much quieter than she intended.  
He finished pulling on a dry t-shirt and grabbing another blanket to place gently over her. He then softly slipped under the covers, laying on his side, pressed up against her, with his head propped up by one arm as he looked down at her face. She looked at him and gave a small smile as she saw the worry had finally left his eyes. He intertwined his fingers with hers and lifted her hand to his lips, leaving it there for several long moments before guiding her hand to rest against his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell fully into sleep. He watched her in her induced slumber for almost an hour before shutting off the light, cuddling up against her again and drifting off into his own sleep.

\-------

The salt and burn had been finished without a hitch and in record time. It was the overly long ride in the Impala to find a motel that had left the three hunters yearning to stretch their legs. As Dean made a sharp turn into the parking lot, they all had a smile of satisfaction as the end to their cramped legs came ever closer.  
A light mist of rain had begun to fall from the black afternoon sky as they all stepped out onto the soft dirt. A symphony of sighs escaped them as legs were shaken out and backs were cracked. Sam was the first to make his way to the reception area and was making his request for two separate rooms as they lazily made their way to his side. In minutes the payment was made and keys were dispersed.  
They all shuffled their way out the door, but she and Dean fell quickly behind as they began to wind their arms around each other. Looking back at them, a mirthful scoff sounded from Sam's throat. As the rain began to pick up he jogged off to his room with a 'See ya guys later' drifting behind him. 

The couple remained under the extended porch roof, staring out at the rain making puddles in the dirt. Dean crept behind her, bringing his hands up to massage her shoulders. She released a relaxed sigh, her eyes closing, head falling back against Dean's chest. And then a light scream escaped her as Dean gave her a firm shove out into the rain.  
She turned around slowly, looking up at Dean from under her eyebrows, a look of 'I can't believe you just did that' gracing her features. A smirk took over Dean's face, his eyes glinting with amusement. And then she quickly made the few steps to reach Dean and grabbed him by his jacket, whirling him around and out into the downpour with her. 

She gave him a little shove and started making her way to the Impala, treading carefully in the mud. She was a few steps away from the passenger side door when he trudged up behind her, pushing his chest into her back until her front was pressed against the wet metal. He grabbed her arm to turn her around, his eyes raking over her completely soaked torso. She crossed her arms over her chest to shield his view of her shirt clinging to her breasts and grumbled about it not being fair because he had his canvas jacket keeping him dry. With a shrug, he quickly yanked off his jacket and tossed it on the roof of the car.

She gave him a look that said 'Better... but not good enough' and shoved him backwards again. He flailed his arms a little so as not to slip in the mud, a laugh bubbled from her mouth. His expression changed, the challenge clear in his eyes. She gave a squeak as she darted to the side and away from him.  
Excited laughter erupted from them both as she made slipping steps to get away and he made sliding lunges to grab her. He managed to grip the back of her shirt in his fingertips, bringing her to a stop, her own arms flailing this time to stay upright. He came around in front of her, reaching his hands up to cup each side of her face. He gave her a few quick pecks before she brought her hands up to clench his shirt. They kissed each other firmly, but playfully, raindrops dripping into their mouths.  
She tried to move her feet to steady herself better but the mud was too slippery and she began to lose her footing. Her feet began to slide in the mud, sliding right between his two wider spread legs. As her hands were still clutched in his shirt he began to tip forward as her weight was dragged down between his legs. He tried to dig his heels into the ground but it was just too soft and he fell forward, sending them both splatting into the mud.

They both lay motionless for a few moments, his body on top of hers, some of his weight supported on his forearms on either side of her head. And then they both burst out laughing, his body shaking with mirth combined with the effort of holding himself up.  
When their giggles had subsided and they both let out sighs of completion, he got to his knees and then to a standing position. His towering form blocked her from the rain as he stuck out his hands to help lift her from the soggy ground. 

They then carefully made their way to their motel room, Dean having trouble pulling the key from the wet pocket of his jeans. He pushed the door open, and they both took off their mud encased shoes. They left them outside and then closed and locked the door.  
He stood in front of her and pulled off her shirt. He then knelt on one knee to unbutton her jeans, helping her pull them down and off. Before standing he gave warm kisses to her belly, lingering over the machete scar that vampire gave her. She then copied him, helping him undress and pressing kisses down his chest.  
Leaving him standing in the unlit room, she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, not bothering to turn on the light in there either. He heard her taking off her underwear and he did the same before making his way over to her. She was just stepping under the hot water cascading from the shower head as he stepped in to join her. He grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring some between into his palm before massaging it into her scalp, helping to wash away any remanents of mud from her hair. As she rinsed her hair he began to wash out whatever mud may have been in his own.

They continued on in bathing each other, massaging each other's soap slicked skin. Their hands rubbing and teasing each other. Blood rushing under their fingertips. Pressing kisses to collar bones and grazing necks with teeth as the suds were washed away.  
They shut off the water and stepped out. Not even drying their skin completely before making their way to the bed and slipping under the covers. They caressed each other's still water drop covered skin as their bodies molded together. Lips exploring, bodies moving in unison, breaths and sighs and moans of pleasure floating around them. 

Afterward, as their breathing and heart beats returned to normal, they lay entwined together, both with the same thought. 'This was sure a better way to get caught in the rain.'


End file.
